


Día de Lavado

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [11]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Dark Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Life, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Aaron Harper era muy escrupuloso con el orden. Todo debía estar en su lugar, dispuesto de forma que ni siquiera tuviese necesidad de encender la luz para encontrarlas, aun en mitad de una oscura noche sin luna.





	Día de Lavado

  
[](https://imgur.com/RsfnVJz)  
  


Aaron Harper era muy escrupuloso con el orden. Todo debía estar en su lugar, dispuesto de forma que ni siquiera tuviese necesidad de encender la luz para encontrarlas, aun en mitad de una oscura noche sin luna. Sabía la posición exacta de cuanto se hallaba en su casa, oficina, auto. En fin, cualquier lugar en donde tuviese algún tipo de influencia estaba inventariado en su mente.

Esa actitud sobre la vida la había adquirido desde chico. Como era de esperar, esto siempre le acarreó dificultades, incluso a muy corta edad. Era raro el día en que no tuviese problemas en el colegio, pues solía sacar de quicio a sus compañeros debido a su peculiar forma de ser. Si a sus dificultades para hacer amigos se le suma la adolescencia, ya se pueden figurar lo mal que le fue. El período universitario lo dejo a su imaginación.

Dados estos antecedentes, cuando recién graduado de la universidad inició una relación con Michelle Rhodes, a quien definía una sola palabra: _hippie_, y en menos de un año se casaron, sus familiares y conocidos no podían estar más asombrados.

El temperamento alegre y despreocupado de Michelle le ayudaba a tolerar las excentricidades de su esposo. Por ejemplo, ella intentaba dar toques de colorido a su hogar, mas el orden obsesivo y monocromático de Aaron prevalecía. A fin de lograr un equilibrio en este tema particular, después de largas discusiones y negociaciones, definieron _áreas de espíritu libre_, en donde él no podría _meter sus garras_; a saber: su mitad del vestidor, el ático en donde ella realizaba sus proyectos artísticos, fondo de la sala de estar, jardín. Con el paso del tiempo, la convivencia llevó a ambos a un punto medio en el cual se hallaban en armonía, satisfechos y felices, a pesar de sus diferencias.

No obstante, una circunstancia singular se presentó desde el día uno, para la cual Michelle se vio forzada a hacer gala de paciencia, pues Aaron no dio su brazo a torcer: el día de lavado.

El asunto empezaba con la ropa sucia. En los hogares normales hay una cesta en la cual se coloca toda. Sin embargo, en casa de la familia Harper-Rhodes, había cestas para todo: de ropa pequeña -calzoncillos, brasiers, calcetines, corbatas, panties-, de tamaño medio -camisas, blusas, franelas, franelillas, faldas, pijamas-, grande -pantalones, suéteres, vestidos, chaquetas-, para la ropa de cama -sábanas, cubrecamas, fundas- y la de baño -toallas de todos los tipos-, para la cocina -manteles, paños de cocina, salvamanteles, guantes para el horno-. Aaron había dispuesto cestas para cada tipo de ropa, por tamaño y uso; muchas más divisiones que su sistema de reciclaje, actividad practicada con entusiasmo por ambas partes.

A la hora de lavar, Aaron no se limitaba a distribuir la ropa según color, la colocaba dentro del aparato en un orden específico: la más grande en el fondo, luego la mediana y de último la más chica. También las disponía según el tipo de uso, jamás se le ocurriría lavar ropa de vestir junto a una toalla y, mucho menos, una sábana con unos salvamanteles. Aplicaba la misma norma cuando introducía las piezas en la secadora. Por esta razón, el matrimonio había llegado a un acuerdo tácito: en día de lavado, en general los sábados, Aaron se encargaría y Michelle, a quien exasperaba el proceso, saldría de casa para regresar dos a tres horas más tarde, de manera de evitar discusiones inútiles sobre algo tan simple como la colada; prefería hacerse a un lado y darle espacio a su esposo para que drenara su manía.

* * *

Un típico día de lavado, luego del desayuno y justo antes de que Aaron se pusiera manos a la obra, Michelle salió como de costumbre.

Primero se dirigió al mercado a comprar los ingredientes faltantes de una receta, sencilla y de muy buena pinta, vista en línea. Después, se reunió con una amiga muy querida a quien tenía tiempo sin ver; se dedicaron a poner los chismes al día, acompañadas de jugos verdes y galletas integrales.

Mientras volvía a casa, unas tres horas más tarde, imaginó a su esposo en la fase de regresar las cosas a su lugar; tal vez alcanzaría a echarle una mano.

Sin embargo, el panorama encontrado distaba mucho del esperado. El amado paraíso personal que había dejado al partir hacía tan poco tiempo, parecía zona de guerra. No podía dar crédito a cuanto veían sus ojos: los cojines estaban en el suelo, la mesa de centro y las sillas del comedor volteadas, las butacas desarmadas, los adornos tumbados de cualquier forma.

—¡Aaron! ¡Aaron! Cariño, ¿en dónde estás? —gritó, mientras avanzaba a paso lento, temerosa por el destino de su esposo. Había olvidado las bolsas del mercado y, al dejarlas caer, el estruendo producido por un frasco de confituras al partirse la sobresaltó.

Volvió a prestar oído y escuchó un murmullo proveniente del fondo de la casa, desde el estudio de su esposo. Entonces se adentró corriendo en el caos reinante, a riesgo de tropezar y caer. Parecía que un huracán había desatado su furia en su hogar.

Deseaba, y al mismo tiempo no, llegar al origen del sonido; el miedo había clavado sus colmillos en ella. No obstante, su imaginación no la preparó lo suficiente para lo que halló. Su corazón dio un vuelco apenas pisó el umbral, mas no fue por los libros desperdigados, ni por el contenido de las gavetas del escritorio sobre su superficie, ni por la papelera volteada y cuanto había en ella regado, mucho menos por las litografías, elegidas y enmarcadas con tanto esmero por Aaron, torcidas en las paredes. Nada de eso la asustó tanto como su esposo, quien yacía acostado en el suelo en posición fetal, rodeado del insólito desorden, y se mecía balbuceando algo que no logró comprender en un principio.

—¡Santo cielo, amor! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas un médico? ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

—No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro, no lo encuentro.... —repetía Aaron, una y otra vez, sin dejar de mecerse.

Ingresó en la habitación, evitando pisar los libros. Abrió espacio empujando con los pies materiales de oficina y se arrodilló junto a él. Entonces lo ayudó a sentarse y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya estoy aquí. —Michelle hizo acopio de valor para no romper a llorar. Le desconcertaba el estado de su esposo, jamás lo había visto tan desvalido.

—No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro... —aún repetía Aaron. La voz sonaba amortiguada contra el pecho de su esposa.

—¿Qué no encuentras?

—No lo encuentro, no lo encuentro...

—Ya, ya, tranquilo. Todo está bien. ¿Qué no encuentras, cariño?

—El calcetín, no lo encuentro, no lo encuentro, no lo encuentro...

Poco a poco, mientras empezaba a darle sentido a las palabras, la angustia dio paso a la incredulidad; la frustración y el enojo permanecían en la banca, haciendo apuestas sobre cual tendría el siguiente turno.

Michelle, ahogó un sollozo, deshizo el abrazo y sostuvo a su esposo por los hombros.

—¿Un calcetín? ¿Me estás diciendo que esto es por un calcetín? —preguntó ella, en un susurro.

—Es que no lo encuentro. —Aaron levantó la mirada. Sus desorbitados ojos, suplicantes, buscaron los de su esposa; mas no hallaron la comprensión deseada.

—No fue un ladrón. —Michelle no preguntaba, establecía un hecho. Aaron negó con la cabeza. Entonces ella soltó un bufido y dejó caer los brazos. Dio un vistazo al despropósito que la rodeaba y añadió, volviendo la mirada a su esposo: —Debí hacer caso a mi madre. Estás loco. —Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Aaron había retornado a la realidad gracias, en gran medida, a la última mirada de su esposa. Se incorporó y al levantarse, sus huesos protestaron a causa de la incómoda postura en que había permanecido; tomó nota mental: “Debo iniciar una rutina de ejercicios”.

Escuchó pasos provenientes de la habitación principal, ubicada en la planta superior sobre el estudio, acompañados por el ruido de algo pesado al caer, correr de ganchos en el vestidor y gavetas que eran abiertas y cerradas de golpe.

Cuando Michelle regresó, cinco minutos más tarde, con maleta en mano y la cartera en el hombro, lo encontró organizando los libros en la biblioteca.

Antes de poder decirle cuan avergonzado estaba de su comportamiento, ella se le adelantó:

—Desde la semana pasada, Louisa ha llevado a su pequeño monstruo a la tienda y la única manera de mantenerlo quieto es esto —le arrojó un bulto de tela, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, a las manos—. Voy a estar en casa de mi hermana. Me llamas cuando vuelvas a estar cuerdo.

Pasos firmes y un portazo fue lo último que Aaron escuchó de su esposa.

Entonces examinó el bulto. Era una típica marioneta hecha con un calcetín: tenía botones a guisa de ojos, un trozo ovalado de fieltro rojo como boca, además de bigotes de estambre negro.

Luego de unos minutos de examinar el juguete, Aaron se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y lo introdujo en lavadora junto al resto de la ropa, ya acomodada, acompañada de su par. A continuación añadió detergente y suavizante en sus respectivos receptores, e inició el ciclo de lavado.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Laundry Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450783) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)


End file.
